wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RealCarlosV/WWE 2K15 coming to Windows PCs this spring
PC gamers, looking to get up close and personal with WWE 2K15? Your wait is over. This spring, WWE 2K15, the latest edition of 2K’s venerated series of WWE video games, will make its long-awaited debut on Windows PC. Grappling gamers can expect a world-class gaming experience from the PC version of WWE 2K15, which will mirror its PlayStation 4 and Xbox One counterparts. Worried that the PC version won’t include the essential parts of your favorite WWE video game? Don’t fret — 2K took great care to ensure that the PC version of WWE 2K15 will include what made the console games so great, including the popular MyCareer and 2K Showcase modes. In addition to the full game itself, PC gamers who pick up their copy on day one can also expect immediate access to two versions of Sting and two of Hulk Hogan, each of whom would make a worthy opponent for WWE 2K15’s cover Superstar, John Cena. "It’s been such a great honor to be the cover Superstar over the past year for WWE 2K15," Cena said. "After almost 15 years here in WWE, this is the first time I’ve been featured on the cover. The game has been a huge success and the WWE Universe seems to enjoy it." Part of what made WWE 2K15 so successful was the game’s downloadable content, which will also make its way to the PC version later this spring. That includes the grapplers of the WCW and NXT ArRIVAL packs, as well as the additional 2K Showcase modes such as "One More Match," "Hall of Pain" and "Path of the Warrior." Oh, and did we mention that the DLC content for the PC version of WWE 2K15 will be free? For Cena, that’s easily one of the most exciting parts about this announcement. "One of the great bonuses of getting the game on PC is that you get nearly all of the downloadable content that was released after WWE 2K15 launched in October free, as part of the package," Cena said. "That’s an incredible amount of content: 36 extra characters, 4 new managers, 26 matches, 46 entire single player stories and cut scenes in 2K Showcase, and a whole lot more. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that that’s a pretty awesome deal." WWE 2K15 will certainly satiate the competitive needs of PC gamers everywhere, which includes a certain Cenation leader among its ranks. Cena is among the first to celebrate 2K’s latest effort to bring WWE competition to PC fans, especially since the 15-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion is also a veteran of battles waged on computer screens. "I grew up playing games on my PC," Cena said. "Texas Instruments, Commodore 64… I was a huge PC gamer growing up, so this is big. Not only for our fans, but for me personally as well. Fans may not know this, but I was such a huge PC gamer that I bought a living room entertainment system just to play PC games back in the day. So don’t be surprised if you flash forward 50 years and yours truly is sitting in his living room playing computer games!" Cena will likely need some opponents for his next half century of PC gaming, so start training now. The arrival of WWE 2K15 on Windows PC is only weeks away. Category:Blog posts